


The Moving Water

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, it's a metaphor, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kind of don't know if this will make sense to other people like it does to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moving Water

The child  
Runs into each wave  
Confident that she can  
Force it to  
Behave.  
That child  
got  
Carried away  
That day  
With the moving water.

And she  
(Who think it wise to teach  
By kindly supplying  
A heretic  
To each),  
Knows not  
Which way to row  
To flow  
With the moving water.

She's in,  
In it over her head.  
She dare not draw her breath,  
Lest she find  
Her dead.  
So she  
Holds 'til it burns  
And turns  
With the moving water.

She looks  
Innocent and strange.  
Confident that she can  
Force currents  
To change.  
She swal-lows  
Takes it inside  
To ride  
With the moving water.

She cries  
As the drink starts to burn  
It is such a pity  
She refused  
To learn.  
She's met  
Her undertow  
Below  
The moving water.


End file.
